deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Necromorph-X/Necromorph-X's Fan-Fiction, Part Three: Blood of a Necromorph
And here is part three of the much loved Blood of a Necromorph Story. And now I take over the Earth - Holy Shit! --- Chapter Three Cold, dark and terrified, Colin sat in what was once the Captain's seat, and he stared at the pool of blood on the floor. Colin would as what happened to the Captain, but there was no point. Not any more, not with the ship over run. The Captains Nest had been barricaded, and they wouldn't leave. Not for a while, and Colin knew that the other Officers and Security would disagree with the idea of going outside. The Bridge was overrun, true, but then a message from a Unidentified craft came in. "USG Ishimura, this is the Emergancy Matinence Team of the USG Kellion responding to your Distress cal. Come in Ishimura." The Message spoke. Colin stopped slouching in the chair and shot up into a straight position. "Kellion, do not go in there!" Responded another signal, but the Communications Array was broken and these Signals were being picked up by the Ishimura Bridge only. "USG Kellion!" Chic responded, startled and filled with hope. "This is the USG Ishimura Officer Chic repoting. We need help, the ship has become overrun with monsters. Repeat, we need help and the shipis overrun. Respond Kellion." But the USG Kellion did not Respond. Chic looked at the Holographic Displays, and saw the words of doom; "Signal can only be Responded to in the main Room." Chic looked shocked, and bashed his fist against the walls. "Shit!" Colin got up and slotted his Elit RIG Helment back on. "Chic," Colin enqired, "I believe we may have to break out." The Survivors looked shocked and terrified, some started chatting quietly to each over. "If we are to survive, we must escape. And to escape, we must look for more Shuttles. This may seem crazy, but they will get in here if they got into the Bridge itself." "Yes," said one Officer, "but they had help from some massive armoured thing!" "However," said another Officer, "there are Emerancy Shuttles outside for the Captain himself. We could use them to escape." "No," said Chic, "only the Captain can use them and people with his authorisation. We'd need his RIG to get into those, and sadly his RIG is in the Mourge with him." Hope seemed to lower, when Colin spoke again. "Look, if Kellion boards then we could meet up with them. They'd help us get out of here, and we could escape on the Kellion itself! We'd be..." Before Colin finished, the Computer Spoke. "Emergancy Notice to all Engineers and Officers: Unauthorised Shuttle USG Kellion has Crash-Landed on board. Shuttle is predicted to be unable to leave due to mass Damage. Thank you." Hope was once again gone, as the survivors listened to the Computers messages. "Warning: Hydroponics Air System is Unstable. Engineer has been Notified," then there was "Bridge is Empty. No Life Forms Detected. All Officers to Bridge." The team was hopeful now the creatures themselves had vanished, and started to undo their barricade, opening the door to see the Blood-stained walls and no sign of life. They traveled up to see nothing, as the Screens started to come up with the Words "System Failure." The survivors headed to the Tram, quietly and armed, leaving to the other parts of the ship. Category:Blog posts